


Lumpy and Friends

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kids Shows, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Inspired by Tootie and her spinoffs, Lumpy makes his own kid's show and shows it to Sniffles.





	Lumpy and Friends

Lumpy: Well, Sniffles, I have done it.

Sniffles: Done what?

Lumpy: Since Tootie got her own kid show, I decided to get my own kid show, too. (He holds up a disc.) And I’ve already got the first episode, ready to watch right here!

Sniffles: (gets excited) Oh boy! I bet this’ll be really cute!

(Lumpy puts the DVD in the DVD player and plays it. The video begins.)

(Fade in to Lumpy sleeping in a bed in the morning. He opens his eyes, sits up and yawns into his hand. He then steps out of bed and opens the window to let some sunshine in. Afterwards, a brief montage of Lumpy getting ready for his day plays, ending with him going down the stairs and waving to the camera. The title of the show comes up: “Lumpy and Friends.”)

(In reality, Lumpy looks at Sniffles and smiles happily at him. Sniffles looks interested in the show. Back to the video.)

(The episode is beginning. We are at Lumpy’s door, and Lumpy opens it. He looks at the camera, becomes very happy and waves to us.)

Lumpy: Why, hello there! It’s so good to see you, come on in!

(He opens the door completely and proceeds into his house. He then turns to the camera.)

Lumpy: I bet we’re gonna have a terrific day together! (He chuckles.) But first, let’s see if we can find my friends and find out what they’re up to today.

(He starts to head into the living room. Cut to said living room as he enters. He looks around for a moment, looking for something.)

Lumpy: Say, do you know where my friends are? I know they’re here somewhere. (Some quiet giggling is heard from the couch. Lumpy looks over at it.) Could they be there?

(He goes over to the couch, only for a female cat and a male dog to come up from behind the couch to his surprise. The cat is white with a pink bow on her head, while the dog is light brown with a red bow tie. The cat is named Pretty Kitty and the dog is named Happy Puppy.)

Pretty Kitty and Happy Puppy: Hi, Lumpy!

Lumpy: (gasps, then chuckles) There you are! (He pets the top of Happy Puppy’s head.) Hi, Happy Puppy! (He then strokes the bottom of Pretty Kitty’s chin, making her giggle.) Hi, Pretty Kitty!

Happy Puppy: What do you want to do today, Lumpy?

Lumpy: Actually, I was wondering what you two would like to do today.

Pretty Kitty: I have to say, Lumpy, that’s a very good question. But I personally... purr-sonally, if you will. (Happy Puppy and Lumpy both giggle at her pun.) ...would like to go out into the backyard and pick some flowers.

Lumpy: That’s a great idea, Kitty! What do you think, Puppy?

Happy Puppy: That does sound like a great idea. Let’s go!

(Back to reality. Sniffles giggles over what he is seeing.)

Sniffles: This is a very cute show, Lumpy. I’m impressed!

Lumpy: I bet the other Happy Tree Friends will enjoy this, too. (He giggles.)

(Back to the video. Lumpy is already outside with Happy Puppy and Pretty Kitty. Pretty Kitty starts picking some white flowers that are growing out of the ground.)

Pretty Kitty: Oh, these flowers are beautiful! They’ll look lovely when I put them inside the house!

Lumpy: Yeah, they do look pretty. Hey, Kitty, may I smell those flowers, please?

(Back to reality. Sniffles giggles again, knowing what is about to happen.)

Sniffles: May I take a guess~?

(Back to the video. Pretty Kitty nods.)

Pretty Kitty: Of course you may, Lumpy! Here you are, darling.

(She holds the flowers for Lumpy. Lumpy smiles and takes a few sniffs of the flowers. The scent, however, causes his nose to twitch.)

Lumpy: Um, Kitty?

Pretty Kitty: Yes?

Lumpy: I, I feel a tickle in my... (He starts to sneeze and backs up a little, tilting his head back.) Aah, aaaaah... Aaaaaaah-- (Sneezes loudly, shooting his neck forwards.) CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Pretty Kitty: (cringes) Eek!

(Lumpy recovers from his sneeze, sniffles and rubs his nose with his forefinger. As he does so, he blushes at Pretty Kitty.)

Pretty Kitty: Bless you, Lumpy!

Lumpy: (Sniffles, continuing to rub his nose.) Thank you. And excuse me. I have some allergies...

Pretty Kitty: Oh, I see. (She puts down the flowers.) In that case, let’s keep you away from these flowers for a while. (Lumpy nods; Pretty Kitty then pulls out a tissue.) In the meantime, here’s a tissue in case you need to sneeze again.

Lumpy: (takes the tissue) Oh, thank you. (He holds it over his nose just as he is about to sneeze again.) Ah, aaaaaah... (Sneezes into the tissue, less loudly this time.) Choo~! (He then wipes his nose with the tissue.)

Pretty Kitty: Bless you, darling.

Lumpy: (keeps wiping his nose) Thank you.

Pretty Kitty: Well, at least that’s a better way to sneeze... (She giggles, with Lumpy giggling as well in agreement.)

Lumpy: Yeah, not wrong there.

(Back to reality.)

Sniffles: Lumpy, this is so cute and adorable! You should find someone to send this to so they can make it a show!

Lumpy: You think so?

Sniffles: Yes, I do! You make a great kid show!

Lumpy: (blushes and smiles) Awww. Thanks, Sniffles.


End file.
